Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950)/Notes
Sarah (Sadie) Jane Carr (1863-1950) b. November 18, 1863, Coalpits, Athleague Parish, Killeroran District, County Roscommon, Ireland d. January 28, 1950, 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ, 07304-1503, USA Immigration: 1885-1886, New York, NY Immigrant Ancestor Genetics: Sarah (Sadie) Jane Carr (c1863-1950) is the great-grandmother of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) who is her genealogist. Her mitochondrial DNA is extant but will not be passed on to the next generation, since she has no direct female line. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Birth: Date of Birth: November 18, 1863 Place of Birth: Hollygrove, Athleague, Killeroran, Galway, Ireland Father: Thomas Carr (c1840-?) Mother: Bridget Conboy (c1840-?) Note: Birth not found in baptism book that records her sister Katherine Source: Richard Arthur Norton, Composite, 2002 Date of Birth: 1863 Note: This is the earliest and most reliable recording of birth year. She said age was age 26 in April 1890 and she would be 27 in November 1890. That would put her birth in 1863. Source: Marriage Certificate, Sarah Carr and Patrick Norton, New Jersey, April 13, 1890 Date of Birth: November 1866 Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 Date of Birth: November 18, 1877 Note: Least reliable for birth year, and the recording is the farthest from her birth. Source: Death Certificate, Sarah Norton, 1950 Note: Day of birth from Death Certificate is likely correct, year of birth is incorrect. The correct year is more likely 1863 taken from her marriage certificate. This would make her 5 years younger than Patrick Norton, her husband. If born in 1877 she would be 19 years younger than Patrick. Please note that her son James Joseph Norton gave the information and his birthday is the same day, November 18th. He may be mistaken and be giving his own birthday. Father: Thomas Carr Mother: Mary sic Conboy Source: James Joseph Norton I, Death Certificate, Sarah Norton nee Carr, New Jersey, 1950 Father: Thomas Carr (c1840-?) Mother: Bridget Conboy (c1840-?) aka Bridget Comboy Source: Birth Certificate, Katherine Carr, 1865 Source: Marriage Certificate, Sarah Carr and Patrick Norton, New Jersey, 1890 Source: International Genealogical Index Place of Birth: Coal Pite, Cregs, Roscommon/Galway, Ireland Source: Thomas Patrick Norton (1891-1968) Letter, April 15, 1919 Siblings: Sarah (Sadie) Jane Carr (1866-1950) Emigrated to USA m. Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) Source: Obituary, Sarah Norton nee Carr, Jersey Journal, January 31, 1950 Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1923- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 Katherine (Kitty) Carr (1865-1952) Emigrated to USA m. James Joseph Kennedy (1870-1926) Source: FHC Microfilm 0101103 Source: International Genealogical Index Source: Obituary, Sarah Norton nee Carr, Jersey Journal, January 31, 1950 Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1923- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 James Carr (c1865-?) Emigrated, Bartender in Brooklyn or Bronx, NY, never married Source: Obituary, Sarah Norton nee Carr, Jersey Journal, January 31, 1950 Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1923- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 Thomas Carr II, stayed in Coalpits, Athleague, Killeroran Source: FHC Microfilm 0837777 m. Mary Kelly Source: Ann Elizabeth O'Malley (1933- ) 2002 Mary Carr (1873-?), stayed in Coalpits, Athleague, Killeroran Source: FHC Microfilm 0837777 Source: Ireland Census, Hollygrove, Killeroran, County Galway, 1901 James Carr (1874-?), stayed in Coalpits, Athleague, Killeroran Source: FHC Microfilm 0837777 Source: Ireland Census, Hollygrove, Killeroran, County Galway, 1901 Andrew Carr, Emigrated to Australia Source: Ann Elizabeth O'Malley (1933- ) 2002 Marriage: Date of Marriage: April 13, 1890 Place of Marriage: St. Paul's R.C. Church, Greenville, Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Residence at Marriage: 65 Avenue E, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ Spouse: Patrick J. Norton (1858-1905) Witness: Matthew Norton, brother?, 12 Bright Street Witness: Margaret (Maggie) Hogan, cousin, 65 Avenue E Source: Marriage Certificate, New Jersey, 1890 Source: Marriage Certificate, Church, 1890, Certified Transcription, 1998 Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 Children: Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) m. Mary (May) Margaret Burke (1890-1949) m. Josephine (May) Veronica Burke (1907-1995) James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) m. Helen (Eenie) Marie Maher (1895-1974) Katherine (Kate) Norton (1894-1942) m. James Patrick Langan I (1889-1975) Sarah Francis Norton (1896) Mary Norton (1898) Note: 5 children born with 3 living in 1910 Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900-1910 Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1998 Source: Obituary, Sarah Norton nee Carr, Jersey Journal, 1950 Descendents of Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950): Children (5): Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Katherine (Kate) Norton (1894-1942) Sarah Francis Norton (1896) Mary Norton (1898) Grandchildren (8): Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ) Vincent Girard Norton (1923- ) John Burke Norton (1927) James Joseph Norton II (1929- ) Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934) James Patrick Langan II (1931- ) John Bernard Langan I (1934- ) Kathryn Anne Langan (1937- ) Great-grandchildren (2): Thomas Patrick Norton III (1947- ) Katherine Mary Norton (1949- ) Note: recorded up to the time of her death Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Home: 65 Avenue E, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Source: Marriage Certificate, New Jersey, 1890 101 Bright Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ, 07302-4301, USA (1900) Horseshoe section Source: US Census, 1900 Source: Obituary, 1950 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07304-1503, USA (1930-1950) Source: US Census, 1930 Source: Obituary, Sarah Norton nee Carr, Jersey Journal, January 31, 1950 Emigration and Naturalization: Date of Emigration: 1885 Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 Place of Immigration: New York? Source: Naturalization Certificate of Patrick Norton, 1888 Date of Naturalization: aft 1920 or not at all Note: The US Census of 1900 shows that she was not naturalized. She must have been naturalized after 1920 or not at all. Since Patrick was naturalized in 1888, she became a citizen upon marriage in 1890. Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 Death: Date of Death: Saturday, January 28, 1950 Place of Death: 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Residence at Death: 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Cause of Death: Syncope due to cardiac disease probably myocardial in nature. Date of Birth: November 18, 1877 sic State File Number: 02058 Informant: James J. Norton Informant Interpreted: James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Note: James knew her birthday, but didn't know her birth year correctly Source: Death Certificate, New Jersey, 1950 Cause of Death: Cardiac Disease Age at Death: 72 years Note: She would be 83 if she was born in 1866 as it says in the 1900 Census. Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1950 Obituary of Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950): Mrs. Sarah Norton (nee Carr) died on Saturday in her home at 61 Clendenny Ave. Mrs. Norton, a native of Ireland, resided in the Horseshoe section for 30 years before moving to the Clendenny Avenue address 30 years ago. She was a communicant of Our Lady of Victories Roman Catholic Church; a member of the Rosary Society; Greenville Council, Catholic Daughters of America, and St. Alicia Council, C.W.B.L. Surviving are two sons, Thomas and James; six grandchildren and four great-grandchildren. Source: Jersey Journal, January 31, 1950 NORTON - Suddenly on Saturday, January 28, 1950 at the residence, 61 Clendenny Avenue, Sarah Jane Norton (nee Carr), beloved wife of the late Patrick J. Norton, and the late Katherine Langan; loving sister of Mrs. Katherine Kennedy and James Carr; also survived by six grandchildren. Relatives and friends, also Catholic Daughters of America. Greenville Council, No. 450; St. Alicia Council, No. 58, C.W.B.L., Rosary Society of Our Ladies of Victories Church, are invited to attend the funeral on Wednesday, February 1st, at 9 a.m., from the Funeral Home of Richmond F. Routh, 206 Old Bergen Road. Solemn mass of requiem at Our Lady of Victories Roman Catholic Church at 10 a.m. NORTON, SUMMONS - Members of our Our Lady of Victories Rosary Society are asked to meet at Richmond F. Roth, 206 Old Bergen Road, tonight 8:15 p.m. to offer prayers for Sara Norton, a former member. MRS. W. McNAMARA, Pres., MRS. S. McGOUGH, Sec. Source: Jersey Journal, Tuesday, January 31, 1950 Burial: Place of Burial: Holy Name Cemetery, West End Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Date of Burial: February 01, 1950 Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1998 Patrick J. Norton and Sarah Jane Carr Family Plot: Holy Name Cemetery 823 West Side Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-6599, USA Telephone: 201-433-0342 Grave 16, Section H, Block G, Owner: Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Deceased, Burial Date, Age Sarah Norton, June 02, 1896, age 5 months, child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Mary Norton, July 28, 1898, age 7 months, child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Sarah Norton, February 01, 1950, age 72, born in Ireland James Norton, January 07, 1961, age 65 John Norton, June 08, 1905, age 43, born in Ireland Patrick Norton, October 10, 1905, age 45, born in Ireland Catherine Langan, November 14, 1942, age 42 Helen Norton, May 08, 1974, age 78 yrs Deceased Interpreted Patrick J. Norton (1858-1905) Husband of Sarah Carr Sarah Jane Carr (c1866-1950) Wife of Patrick J. Norton Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) Daughter of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Son of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton Helen Maher (1896-1974) Wife of James Joseph Norton John Norton (1861-1905) Brother of Patrick Norton Sarah Francis Norton (1896) Child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Mary Norton (1898) Child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Source: Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey, 1905-1974 Surrogate Court: Name: Sarah Norton, Year: 1950 Type: Will, Docket Number: 69, Docket Page: 408, Number of Case: 137630 Liber Book: 292, Liber Page: 97 Source: Index to Surrogate's Dockets, Hudson County 1804-1953 Organizations: Our Lady of Victories Roman Catholic Church Rosary Society ( -1950) Catholic Daughters of America, Greenville Council, No. 450 St. Alicia Council, No. 58, C.W.B.L. Source: Obituary in Jersey Journal, January 31, 1950 Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) by Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ): Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) came to the United States from County Cork, Ireland as an indentured servant with her sister Catherine Carr. She worked for several years to pay for her transportation to America. Sarah Jane Carr bought two houses with the death settlement from her husband, Patrick J. Norton (1858-1905) and rented them. Sarah once said that when she emigrated to the US, everyone was wearing black armbands. Sarah Carr had house guests from Ireland over and she was very excited talking about the old country. She died in her sleep that night. Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) was put through Jersey City Teacher's College by her brother, Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1919). Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) fixed up Helen Marie Maher with James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) and Mary Margaret Burke (1990-1949) with Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1919). The three teachers in the family were: Mary Margaret Burke, Katherine Norton and Helen Maher. Thomas Patrick Norton II was doted on by the three of them. Sara Carr would say that Tom Patrick Norton was a "house-devil" and "street angel", meaning that he was polite when she took him out on the street but was a devil inside the house when he would fight with his brothers. Sara Carr would always wear black after her husband died. Sara loved to play euchre, a card game. She played euchre with such intensity that when she trumped, she would slam the cards on the table loudly, so that people in other rooms would hear her. She would play with Katherine Norton, Thomas Patrick Norton I and James Joseph Norton I and even James Langan. With her death settlement from Patrick J. Norton (1858-1905) she bought 61 and 63 Clendenny Avenue in Jersey City. They were both two family houses. She lived in one apartment in 61 Clendenny Avenue. In another apartment lived Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942), James Patrick Langan (1889-1975) and their three children. In a third apartment lived James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) and his wife Helen M. Maher (1895-1974). The fourth was rented to strangers. Across the street was a saloon where Thomas Patrick Norton II would fetch the beer in a bucket. Sara Jane Carr made great apple pies. Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1923- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 Note on Emmigration via Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ): The oral family tradition had been that Sarah Carr arrived in 1864 at age 13, the year Lincoln was assassinated. When she got off her ship everyone was wearing black armbands because the President had been shot or had died. The 1900 US Census for NJ shows that she emigrated in 1885 when she was 19 years old. The source of this story is still not understood. Note: 1864 Lincoln, 1881 Garfield, 1902 McKinley Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 Working at Rooming House in Brooklyn: Margaret Mary Conboy (c1866-1951) Sarah Jane Carr (c1866-1950) Katherine (Kate) Carr (1865-1951) Source: Thomas Patrick Norton (1920- ), 1998 Conboys in Jersey City, New Jersey Directory, 1889-90: Conboy, James, liquors, 833 Newark Avenue, page 122 Conboy, Mary, h 109 Bergen Avenue, page122 Conboy, Mary (wid William), h 42 York, page 122 Conboy, Patrick, watchmaker, h 37 Wright Avenue, page 122 Source: Jersey City, New Jersey Directory, 1889-90 Real Estate Owned (REO): 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey, 07304-1503, USA Source: Thomas Patrick Norton, 1998 Church: St. Paul's R.C. Church, 14 Greenville Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07305-2696, USA (1890) Source: Marriage Certificate, 1890 St. Bridget's Parish, 372 Montgomery Street, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07302-3399, USA (1891) Source: Baptismal Certificate of Thomas Norton I, 1891 St. Lucy's R.C. Church, Jersey City, NJ (1905) Note: St. Lucy's is no longer active Source: Obituary, Patrick Norton, Evening Journal, Jersey City, October 10, 1905 Our Lady of Victories R.C. Church, 240 Ege Ave., Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, USA (1950) Source: Obituary, Jersey Journal, January 31, 1950 St. Paul's Roman Catholic Church: 14 Greenville Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 07305-2696, Telephone: 201-433-8500 Source: Internet Directory, 1998 Chronology of Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950): 1845 The Great Famine begins when potato crop fails from fungal infestation 1848 The Great Famine ends 1864 Abraham Lincoln assassinated 1864 Civil Registration begins in Ireland 1866 Sarah Jane Carr is born in County Cork, Ireland in November 1881 President Garfield is shot on July 2nd (age 15) 1881 President Garfield dies on September 19th (age 15) 1885 Emigration to USA from Ireland (age 19) 1888 Naturalization of Patrick Norton, her future husband, in Boston 1890 Marriage to Patrick J. Norton in Greenville, Jersey City, New Jersey (age 24) 1891 Worshiping at St. Bridget's Church, Jersey City, NJ 1891 Thomas Patrick Norton I, her first child and first son, is born on February 28th (age 25) 1891 Baptism of Thomas Patrick Norton I at St. Bridget's Church on Sunday, November 8th 1892 James Joseph Norton I, her second child and second son, is born on November 18th (age 26) 1892 Baptism of James Joseph Norton I at St. Bridget's Church on Sunday, November 27th 1893 Move from St. Bridget's Church 1894 Katherine (Kate) Norton, her third child and first daughter, is born in June 1896 Birth of Sarah Francis Norton, her fourth child, which dies in infancy (age 30) 1898 Birth of Mary Norton, her fifth child, which dies in infancy (age 30) 1898 Spanish American War (age 32) 1900 Living on 101 Bright Avenue, Jersey City, NJ during census (age 34) 1901 President McKinley is assassinated (age 35) 1905 Living on 101 Bright Street, Jersey City, NJ on June 7th 1905 Death of John Norton, her brother-in-law, on June 7th 1905 Death of Patrick J. Norton, her husband, on October 9th (age 37) 1914 World War I begins with Austria's declaration of war against Serbia on July 28th (age 48) 1917 US enters WWI in April (age 51) 1917 Enlistment of Thomas P. Norton I, her son, in U.S. Army on June 12th (age 51) 1918 World War I ends as Germany and Allies sign an Armistice on November 11th (age 52) 1919 Wedding of Thomas P. Norton I, her son, to Mary Margaret Burke (age 53) 1920 Birth of Thomas Patrick Norton II, her first grandchild, on July 8th (age 54) 1923 Birth of Vincent Girard Norton II, her second grandchild, on February 23rd (age 57) 1927 Birth of John Burke Norton, her third grandchild in August (age 61) 1927 Death of John Burke Norton, her third grandchild in October (age 61) 1929 Birth of James Joseph Norton II, her fourth grandchild, on January 15 (age 63) 1929 Stock Market Crash on October 29th begins great Depression (age 63) 1930 Birth of Catherine Finn Norton, her fifth grandchild (age 64) 1931 Birth of James Patrick Langan II, her sixth grandchild, on April 27th (age 65) 1934 Death of Catherine Finn Norton, her grandchild, in July (age 68) 1934 Birth of John Bernard Langan I, her seventh grandchild on December 12th (age 68) 1937 Birth of Kathryn Ann Langan, her eighth grandchild (age 71) 1941 Pearl Harbor is bombed on December 7th (age 75) 1945 Germany surrenders in May (age 79) 1947 Birth of Thomas Patrick Norton III, her first great-grandchild, on August 6th (age 81) 1949 Birth of Kathleen Mary Norton, her second great-grandchild, on October 4th (age 83) 1950 Sarah is visited by relatives from Ireland on on January 27th 1950 Death of Sarah Jane Carr on January 28th (age 84) Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Sarah (Sadie) Jane Carr (1866-1950) My husband took Sara Carr and Katherine Carr down to Seagirt because Katherine wanted to see the ocean. Source: Rita Masset (1924- ), Telephone, October 16, 2002 Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) by Vincent Girard Norton (1923- ): Sarah came to the United States from County Cork, Ireland when she was 10 years old in 1864. Everyone was wearing black armbands. Note: Sarah emigrated in 1885 not 1864. Source: Vincent Girard Norton (1923- ), Telephone, 1998 Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) by Christopher Aloysius Enright II (1927- ): Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) came over to the US first, then had Maggie Conboy, her cousin, come over. Sarah Jane Carr got Maggie Conboy a job working at the same boarding house in Brooklyn she worked in. They both worked as maids there. James (Jimmy) Carr owned a saloon in the Bronx during Prohibition. He was a taxi (livery) driver later on. He never moved to New Jersey and died in New York. Note: Sarah Jane Carr came over in 1885 Source: Christopher A. Enright II (1927- ), Telephone, 1998 Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) by Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951- ): Dad, Thomas Patrick Norton II, would tell me that Sarah Carr would say in her Irish brogue "are you a little bit thirsty" to her guests and then send out Thomas Patrick Norton II to fetch a bucket of beer. She came to the US when she was 13 and everyone was wearing black armbands. Note: Sarah Jane Carr came over in 1885 when she was 19 according to the census Source: Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951- ), Telephone, 1998 Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) by James Joseph Norton II (1929- ): Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) had an estate worth $9,000 when she died. The money was to be split between her two boys, Thomas Patrick Norton (1891-1968) and James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) according to the will. Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1930), who had died before the will was drawn up was excluded. Katherine's husband, James Patrick Langan (1889-1975) hired a lawyer to get a share. The money was split three ways but a good portion of the money went to pay the lawyers. Source: James Joseph Norton II (1929- ), Telephone, 1998 Sarah (Sadie) Jane Carr (1866-1950): I got the call when Sara Carr died and I was home alone because my mother and grandmother were at church. Jim Norton, Helen's husband called, and then I called Mary (Mae) Frances Kennedy. My aunt Mae called Joseph Kennedy and he was there when my mother got home. The Carrs were from Holly Grove, sometimes called Coal Pitte, Roscommon, Ireland. It was County Galway back then because it was on the border. Uncle Joe Kennedy visited there. John Carr and Mary Kelly visited there later and he visited the house that they were born in. I visited later and the house was still there but a few years later it was torn down. I talked to the current owner, the house was abandoned. The kitchen had a dirt floor and it had two big rooms on each floor. It was way back from the road. It would have been a lovely house to grow up in. The sister of Mary Kelley was still alive, her married name was Haughty. She lived next to the church. They said she was sick and asked if I could you come back later, but we couldn't. I feel bad we never got to meet her. Source: Ann Elizabeth O'Malley (1933- ), Telephone, October 16, 2002 Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) I hereby apply for a fourteen day leave, class "B" to visit my Aunt and Uncle residing at Coal Pite, Creggs, County Roscommon, Ireland as covered by G.O. 14, January 1919, leave to commence while at Bordeaux area. Arrived in France, June 14th, 1916. Note: Coalpits, Athleague, Killeroran, County Galway/Roscommon, Ireland Source: Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Letter, April 15, 1919 Sarah (Sadie) Jane Carr (1866-1950): From: fhenning To: Richard Arthur Norton Sent: Sunday, October 27, 2002 3:26 PM Subject: Re: Ireland . Carr doc.doc Hi Richard, Thomas Carr was the youngest brother of Catherine and Sarah Carr. He was living in the the original homestead when Joseph & Bea Kennedy, Catherine Carr's son and daughter-in-law visited Coal Pits in the late fifties or early 60s. Joe is the father of Shawn Kennedy who I believe you have contacted. If not let me know. Shawn's dad and my mom were the most loquacious of Catherine Carr's offspring. Shawn may have many anecdotes to tell. He may also have a picture of the Carr homestead. I sent Shawn your email address. Ann. Source: Ann Elizabeth O'Malley, Email, Sunday, October 27, 2002 3:26 PM Carrs and Conboys of Holly Grove (Coal Pite), Killeroran, Roscommon/Galway, Ireland: On September 28, 1982 Fred and I drove to Roscommon in search of Catherine Carr?s birthplace. We asked the postmaster for directions to Holly Grove or Coal Pits. Before leaving the U.S., I spoke to Joe Kennedy, Catherine Carr?s son, who suggested that we speak to Postmaster Flannigan in Roscommen Unfortunately he had been transferred to another office. In Athleague, the closest town of any size to Coal Pits, we asked the first elderly man we saw if he had ever met Thomas Carr. He said if it is the Thomas Carr who married Mary Kelly then he had. That was our lucky day!! He directed us to the Holly Grove/Coal Pits area. We stopped in front of a two story granite house and asked a middle aged man if he knew whether this was the former residence of Thomas and Mary Carr. As luck would have it once again he said that it was not, but that he owned the old Thomas Carr estate. His name was Mr. McCann and he said that the property had been divided and the Rourkes had built a house on a portion of the original property. He stated further that the house was in bad condition because no one was living in it and that cows had roamed through it. He also said that the house was hard to spot because it was very far back from the road. Mr. McCann also said that his mother would love to talk with us but unfortunately we could not find her house. We drove back and forth several times and finally saw an elderly woman who had known Tom and Mary. She said that they frequently cycled into Athleague. The neighbor also said that Mary loved children and often gave them sweets. We turned the car around and spotted the house high on the hill.. It is hard to say how much property was originally with the house. It might be as little as twenty acres or more than one hundred. It would have been an interesting question to ask Mr. McCann. At the entrance to the property there were two stone posts. We walked approximately 600 feet straight ahead and then turned to the left and continued up a slight grade approximately 200 feet. It was a stone house with a door framed in an interlacing pattern of diamonds and ovals. There were quoins on the two front corners of the house. The front door was boarded up so we climbed through a back window into the kitchen which still had only a mud floor. At the front entry hall there was a staircase straight ahead and a hallway to the left of the staircase leading to the kitchen. There were two large rooms, one on each side of the entry hall both with interesting fireplaces. A stairway with nicely carved banisters, still intact, led to the second floor. The second floor like the first consisted of two large rooms, both with a fireplace. To the left of the house was a stone shed. There was also a spring on the property and someone said that many years ago it was used as a community spring. It was a great thrill to see the house where my grandmother was born and grew up. Source: Ann Elizabeth O'Malley (1933- ) Thursday, October 24, 2002 4:19 PM 1900 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 106, Sheet 20, Line 51 101 Bright Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Household: Patrick Norton, , head, age 42, b. March 1858, Ireland Sarah Norton, wife, age 33, b. November 1866, Ireland Thomas Norton, son, age 9, b. February 1891, New Jersey James Norton, son, age 7, b. November 1892, New Jersey Kate Norton, daughter, age 5, b. June 1894, New Jersey John Norton, brother, age 38, b. November 1861, Ireland Household Interpreted: Patrick Norton (1858-1905) Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) John Norton (1861-1905) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 1910 US Census, New Jersey: New Jersey, Hudson County, Roll 891, Book 2, Page 150a Enumeration District 192, Sheet 15B?, Line 48-50, Sheet 16A?, Line 01-02 31 Germania Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA April 23, 1910 Household: Sarah Norton, head, age 39, immigration 1886 Thomas Norton, son, age 19, railroad clerk James Norton, son, age 17, railroad switchman Catherine Norton, daughter, age 15 James Carr, boarder, age 45, b. Ireland, Immigrated 1881, Bricklayer Hill Matthew, boarder, age 16, b. NJ, Express Driver Household Interpreted: Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) James Carr (1865-?) Brother of Sara Carr???? or just coincidence Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1910 1920 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 225, Sheet 07B, Line 59-61, Image 14/48 31 Liberty Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: Sarah Norton, head, age 52, immigration 1886 James Norton, head, age 27, railroad clerk Catherine Norton, daughter, age 24, public school teacher Household Interpreted: Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1920 1930 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 115, Sheet 10B, Line 61-64, Image 20/55 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: Sarah Norton, head, age 55 Catherine Norton, daughter, age 30 sic James Norton, head, age 34, m. age 34, jewler Helen Norton, wife, age 30, m. age 30 Household Interpreted: Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Helen (Eenie) Marie Maher (1895-1974) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1930 Potential Ellis Island Inscription: Sarah Jane Carr, Hollygrove, Killeroran, County Galway, Ireland Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 2003 Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Prepared by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on March 05, 2003 Category:Notes pages